when things get though
by ertyui15
Summary: it starts at the memorial concert when loren sings a new song but when loren eddie meet at there spot some two very unexpected guest show up and ruin it all when eddie gets arrested will something happen to loren? well if you want to know read it all in when things get tough
1. Chapter 1

**hey this a new story called when things get tough. i hope you all like it. it start's at the memorial concert for eddie**

Loren was back in her dressing room getting ready when she remembered the photo she has of eddie and her in her vanity. She walked to the vanity looking at the picture and remembering the fun time's she and eddie had together. Until she was interupted by someone knocking on the door.

**kelly: **Loren your on in ten minutes hurry up!

**Loren:** Ok kell i will be out there in five!

**Kelly:** ok

Kelly then walks out out and starts talking with other people, But loren was still looking at the picture of her and eddie. No matter what happened loren knew eddie was out there alive somewhere and she could'nt stand being away from the man she loved. Soon loren was out on stage singing mars. Then she said she had a new song she wanted to sing. At the moment kelly looked confused and did not know what loren was doing.

**Loren: **so everybody knows how eddie duran my boyfriend has been aucused of attemped murder on chloe carter and how he died in a tragic car accident well i wrote this song for him. I hope you all like it. It is about where eddie is now and how is life you so much better now.

Before loren started singing she said " This one's for you eddie wherever you are!"

OF course being eddie was there hiding from the cops he started to tear up at the sound of her beautiful voice

**I can only imagine-Mercyme**

.I can only imagine  
What it will be like  
When I walk  
By Your side

I can only imagine  
What my eyes will see  
When Your face  
Is before me

I can only imagine yeah  
I can only imagine

[Chorus:]  
Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel  
Will I dance for You Jesus or in awe of you be still  
Will I stand in Your presence or to my knees will I  
fall  
Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all

I can only imagine yeah  
I can only imagine

I can only imagine  
When that day comes  
And I find myself  
Standing in the sun

I can only imagine  
When all I will do  
Is forever  
Forever worship You

I can only imagine yeah  
I can only imagine

Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel  
Will I dance for You Jesus or in awe of You be still  
Will I stand in Your presence or to my knees will I  
fall  
Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all

I can only imagine yeah  
I can only imagine

Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel  
Will I dance for You Jesus or in awe of You be still  
Will I stand in Your presence or to my knees will I  
fall  
Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all

I can only imagine  
yeah  
I can only imagine  
I can only imagine  
I can only imagine  
I can only imagine  
I can only imagine

I can only imagine  
When all I will do  
Is forever,  
forever worship you

I can only imagine

As soon as loren finished the song she realized she had been crying and saw all of her family members tearing up to.

But eddie was hiding when he dropped something and made a loud noise and the cop noticed and tried to catch him but he got away. Of course on his way out he put a note in lorens dressing room with a rose. The note said

Dear loren,

it is eddie after the concert me me at our spot.

Love,

Eddie xoxoxoxo

**Loren:** (to her family memebers back stage) So did you like the new song i sang

**Nora:** Loren that song was beautiful i loved it and i know everybody else did

**Other family members:** yeah you were great! (hugs her until she can't breath)

**Loren:** um... guys your strangling me (everybody laughs then lets go)

**Kelly: **oh and if you guys dont mind you need to go loren needs to get ready for her next set

**everybody else: **ok bye loren

Then the woman with the dresses sat them down over eddies note to where loren could not see it and loren never got the note.

Once the concert was over everybody was in a limo on there way to the air port when suddenly...

**Great a cliffhanger hope you all like it i will be updating soon review and tell me if you like it**

**Love,**

**Your beloved fan fic writer caitlym**


	2. Chapter 2

When suddenly loren screamed stopped and when they stopped she quickly darted to her car and decided to drive to her spot what loren didnt know was that the cops were following her

Eddie was at the spot sitting in his car waiting until 15 minutes had past and realized loren wasnt coming (eddie starts the car up)

When loren comes and runs into eddies arms

**Loren: **OMG eddie its you i have been waiting for this moment *they kiss*

**Eddie:** I know i missed i couldnt stand being away from you loren i lo-

(suddenly tyler and chloe cut him off they both had guns in thier hands)

**Chloe and tyler:** well well well look who is here

**Chloe: **i am guessing you are just about to break up with little miss pig here!

**Eddie:** chloe what are you doing here everybody knows you are a decitful peice of shit!

**Chloe:** oh thanks hello to you to *sarcastically* Now you break up with that snob or i will kill you both!

**eddie:**what is in it for me huh i leave the love of my love because you threatened to kill me i have the cops on speed dial and if you try to kill me or her i am calling them

**LChloeoren:** what eddie you love me i love you too!

**Eddie:** i was trying to say it but these to bitches interupted me

(slowly chloe and tyler started to walk away leaving loren and eddie alone)

Just then the cops pulled up

**Cop: **i am here to arrest eddie duran for attemped murder of chloe carter eddie anything you say or do can be used against you in court you the right to an atorney if you cant afford one we will provide you with on

As they are pulling eddie away in hand cuffs he screams i love you loren and i will find a way to get out of this!

**Cop:** (mumbles under his breath) Yeah right

As soon as the cops left loren pulled out her phone to call papa max and nora when chloe snuck up behind and shot her in the back

**Chloe: **go to hell bitch!

Then chloe just ran off

**Hey guys if you liked it review it and i will have another chapter posted soon i am just going to a spa party and will post another one after words thanks**

**Love,**

**your loving fan fic authur caitlyn **

**until next time!**


	3. Bad new's travel's fast!

**Hey guys here is a new chapter i hope you like sorry if it is to short**

Then chloe just walked off and left loren lying there she finally got what she wanted and loren would be dead...just like she did to katy

**Chloe's thought's**

Finally that bitch is dead and i can have my fucking man back!

**End of chloe's thought's**

**Eddie's POV**

**Cop:** (pointing to an empty cell except for one man with a hermonica)

**Eddie:** (crying for help) but i didn't do anything! can i just get one phone call! please!

**Cop:** you get three phone calls and make them quick!

**Eddie: **Thank you so much officer!

**Cop: **I SAID MAKE IT QUICK!

**Eddie: **Okay officer (walks over to the phone and dials loren's number first)

The phone rings and rings but nobody answered. eddie got very nervous because loren would never not answer to him and espessicly at this type of moment

**Eddie: **officer my girlfriend would usaully answer and i don't think she is ok can you go check up at our spot for her i am worried sick

**Cop:** sure i guess i can send a few squad cars out there i will come back with the result Smith! over here

**Smith:** yes sir!

**Cop:** i need you to send some squad cars out to the spot we found (smith still stands there) NOW! (smith runs to go get some officers)

(points to an empty bench and talks to eddie) for now you can sit right there we will be back with the results soon

**Eddie: **thank you for doing this officer really i appreciate it

**cop: **no problem it is what we are meant to do

**Back at the spot**

****the cop cars pull up and notice a young woman layjng on the ground and then realized she was shot in the back

They called up a few ambulances and when the ambulance showed up they strapped loren on a stretcher and drove her in a helicopter to the nearest hospital. They then called the cop eddie was with and told him the news so he could tell eddie about loren

**Back at the police station**

**Cop: **(still on phone) mmhmm ok i will tell him ok thank you officer smith (hangs up)

**Eddie: **so is she ok? (nervous)

**Cop: **well eddie i wish she was but i have some bad news when they pulled up she was she was well...

**eddie: **WELL WHAT!

**Cop: **well she was supposavly shot in the back

**Eddie: **(crying) What! will she be okay!

**Cop: **i am afraid we will have to go visit her if you want to know

**Woman at the desk: **officer this man wants to bail eddie duran out (officer turns around and see's max duran)

**Cop:** ok eddie i guess your free

**Eddie:** papa max thank you for bailing my out but we need to go to the hospital

**Papa max: **why?!

**Eddie: **because loren got shot in the back in i want to vistit

**papa max: **okay lets go i hope loren is okay

**okay hoped you liked it if you have any i deas please review it and tell me them thanks and please review**

**LOVE,**

**your loving fan fic writer caitlyn**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guy's so i was doing some stuff on youtube and i saw 2 video's i really like so i would love it if you guy's checked out these video's here are the link's: watch?v=QKPUjDywm6A watch?v=sCaeCT4Ov3s hope you like them!**

**Max and eddie had arivved at the hospital and noticed nora was there before them**

**Eddie: **so i she she ok Nora

**Nora: **(frowning) Eddie... i am afraid i don't know yet they said they would be back with some informattion soon so i am hoping it will be good new's

**Eddie: **if it is ok with you i am staying here until they come and tell us if she is ok

**Nora: **of course it is fine by me she is girlfriend and i know how you feel

**Eddie: thank's nora (smiling)**

**Just then the doctor had arrived**

Doctor:hello i am doctor mccafrity is this the tate family?

**Everyone: **yeah

**doctor: **well i have some good new's and bad new's . first off is the good new's loren only suffered from a minor injury. and the bullet had just missed her spine so she did not break her spine.(everyone let out a sigh of relief). bad new's is we have to under go surgery on loren to get the bullet out and the procedure has never been done before so loren may not make. i suggest you all go in and talk to her just in case she doe's not make it

**Nora and max: **eddie you want to go first?

**Eddie: **sure i would love to

Then walk's into the room seeing loren lieing asleep . when she heard something had suddenly woken up

**loren: ** e? is that you?

**Eddie: yeah babe it's me i am sorry this had to happen to you and i just want you to know i love you**

**Loren: ** i i love you to eddie

**Eddie: **did the doctor tell you have to under go surgery and you may not live through it

**Loren: **yeah he did (crying)

**Eddie: **well if this could be my last time talking to you i just want to do this (eddie reaches in and kisses her on the lip's for possibly the last time) loren i don't want to loose you just promise me you will be strong

**Loren: **only if you promise me you will be strong if i do not make

**Eddie: **i promise

Then eddie leave's and lets max and nora talk to her once they are done they see the doctor's rolling loren out for surgery. Eddie just hoped this would not be the last time he saw her. he then blew her a kiss and waited for the result's to come back

**Hope you guy's liked it you did review and tell me any idea's you have for the next chapter and if i liek them and i use them i will give you a shout out **

**Bye!**


	5. Did anything go wrong?

Hey** guy's i hope you like this chapter and review!**

**Loren had just been pulled into her room for surgery. When suddenly Eddie,Nora,and max started to panic at the sound of Loren's scream.**

**Eddie:** What was that? i hope Loren is ok!

**Doctor: **Eddie in Loren's room right away! Loren screamed because she wanted to say one more thing to you before she risk's her life.

**Eddie: **Thank's for telling me doctor

**Then Eddie walked into her room and asked her why she wanted to talk to him**

**Loren:** I-I just wanted to say if i don't make it i want you to have me cremated and you could keep my ashes

**Eddie: **Loren i under stand well hopefully we will not have to go through that

**Eddie and Loren then tell each other they love them and Eddie leave's the room and they begin the surgery. The surgery take's all night so Eddie,Nora,and Max stay the night in the waiting room. once they all wake up they go get breakfast at hospital cafertiria and when they get back the doctor is waiting for them with good new's.**

**Doctor:** hello guy's i have some good new's. Loren has succsessfuly undergone the surgery and will live. Also she can be discharged in 1 week. But she will need to be careful.

**Everyone:** That's great!

**One week later**

**Loren is home with Eddie when Eddie asked Loren an important question**

**Eddie:** Loren who shot you?

**Loren: **Eddie it was...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry this not a new chapter I just wanted to say that if you just came to review disrespectful views. Then just don't read the story at all ok and I don't care what that stupid guest wrote on .73 story and add you guys agree then review and tell me how you feel about thanks**


	7. chapter 7

**hey guys sorry i have not updated in a few days i have been really busy**

**Loren: **chloe shot me

**Eddie: **What that bitch shot u?!

**Loren: **yeah but...

**sorry is is only three lines but i have to eat dinner**


	8. hey guys sorry

**Hey guys sorry this not a new chapter I just wanted to say that if you just came to review disrespectful views. Then just don't read the story at all ok and I don't care what that stupid guest wrote on .73 story and add you guys agree then review and tell me how you feel about thanks**


	9. sorry

**hey guys I am so sorry I have not had anytime to update because my cousin got really sick and school and stuff. Also my lack of ideas so if you have any ideas please help me by reviewing my story with some ideas thanks!**


End file.
